


A Chance Encounter

by Fr333bird



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fr333bird/pseuds/Fr333bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin innocently bumps into Arthur in a deserted corridor, the collision has unexpected and pleasurable consequences. Contains adult content and slash. Mostly PWP, just for fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: This little foray into Merlin fic was written for the Merlin Frottage Fest on Live Journal for the following prompt...  
> **   
> **Accidental frottage! Merlin innocently bumps into Arthur somewhere in the castle, only to find him OMG HARD! Stammering, groping, and PORN follow.**

Merlin was in a tearing hurry, his mind on the myriad chores that he had to get done before nightfall. It wasn't enough that he had all his usual duties today, but on top of that Arthur had ordered him to polish his armour _again_. It hadn't measured up to his exacting standards the day before apparently. Merlin rolled his eyes in irritation thinking about it. Obviously his high and mightiness needed to be able to see his handsome face reflected in the bloody stuff, otherwise it wasn't good enough.

To make matters worse, Gaius had caught him and sent him out to buy medicinal ingredients from the market. Merlin was now fearfully behind with everything and verging on exhaustion. He was soaking wet and freezing cold after being caught in the rain and his hood was still up as he half walked half ran along the echoing stone corridor, weighed down with the packages and bundles for Gaius.

He rounded a large pillar and suddenly found himself colliding at force with someone walking more sedately in the opposite direction. The other person fell backwards, taken by surprise, and Merlin was unable to stop himself from stumbling and falling too. He landed hard, his breath knocked out of him and cursed aloud as the packages flew everywhere, and bottles rolled on the floor around them.

Two large strong hands clamped on his shoulders reflexively and held him in place. Merlin registered that he was laying full length on top of a hard powerful body. He froze in mortification and wriggled, trying but failing to get into a position where he could right himself. Merlin reluctantly raised his eyes to see who he had managed to knock over, bracing himself for an angry tirade from the unfortunate person beneath him.

He met surprised blue eyes in a familiar handsome face, a face that swam through some quite inappropriate dreams most nights.

"Of course... Merlin, it would be you." Arthur rolled his eyes. The arrogant drawl never failed to set Merlin's teeth on edge, yet make his cock twitch in his trousers. "I suppose it's too much to ask that you might actually _look_ where you're going for once?"

Merlin gasped in horror. How typical that of all the people in the castle it had to be Arthur who had been knocked flat onto his royal arse.

"I'm so sorry sire..." he muttered squirming again, his wet cheeks flaming as he realised he was getting an erection. He scrabbled at Arthur's chest attempting to gain a hold to push up but Arthur's hands were still clamped on his shoulders holding him captive.

Merlin met Arthur's gaze in confusion, the blue stare was intent and there was a flush growing on the ridiculously beautiful cheekbones. Merlin suddenly, belatedly, became very aware that his struggling was causing his embarrassing erection to rub up against an answering hardness in Arthur's breeches.

"I... um..." Merlin gaped like a fish, feeling trickles of rain water slide down his face. "I can't..."

"String a sentence together?" Arthur smirked. "That's hardly news Merlin." His eyes pinned Merlin and rendered him helpless and unable to move. Merlin's breath was coming in short puffs that misted in the chill of the deserted corridor.

"I... shouldn't... I really ought to... get this stuff to Gaius," Merlin tried again, his thoughts skittered about like mice in a cage, trying to make sense of the bizarre situation.

"You know," Arthur's voice poured over him, smooth and silky now. "You really are rather pretty when you're wet Merlin... but you're dripping on me, I can't have that." In a swift move that left Merlin breathless he flipped them over so that Merlin was now beneath him, the hard stone of the floor pressing into his shoulder blades. His hips were pinned by Arthur's but there was space between their upper bodies. The predatory look on Arthur's face sent a surge of heat straight to Merlin's groin.

"What... I... I don't...um..." Merlin's incoherent sounds were cut off abruptly as Arthur simultaneously crashed their lips together and cupped Merlin's achingly hard cock with a decisive hand.

Arthur's hot tongue traced Merlin's cold lips and pushed between them as Merlin gasped. His hands came up, seemingly with a mind of their own, and wound their way into Arthur's silky hair. Their tongues met and moved together as Arthur's hand traced the shape of Merlin's erection through the thin fabric of his leggings causing Merlin to writhe and moan. Arthur withdrew for a moment and grinned down at him hungrily.

"That's an improvement," he chuckled. "You can't talk with my tongue in your mouth." He pushed their lips together again; Merlin's parted willingly in response.

Arthur moved his hand from Merlin's cock eliciting a disappointed whimper that turned into a happy gasp as he felt Arthur's hands fumble at the waist of his leggings, pushing them down until cool air touched his heated flesh. Arthur hurriedly unfastened his own breeches and the exquisite heat of Arthur's cock sliding against his own almost made Merlin come undone.

Arthur's mouth moved, tracing the angle of Merlin's jaw with his tongue. He found the soft spot beneath Merlin's ear and sucked and nipped as Merlin bucked up against him, hips thrusting; desperately seeking friction.

Arthur's hand closed around both of their cocks in his large hand. His calloused palm rasped against the sensitive skin deliciously, causing Merlin to throw his head back and groan loudly, the sound echoing around them.

"Hush now Merlin," Arthur panted into his neck between nips and licks. "I don't think we really want to attract any attention to ourselves, do we?"

His hand continued to work their cocks in smooth insistent strokes. Merlin bit his lip to suppress the sounds that wanted to burst out, overwhelmed by the sensations flooding through him. Arthur dragged his thumb over the head of their cocks on his upstroke, smoothing the wetness down to provide some much-needed lubrication.

Arthur's body tensed over Merlin's and he threw his head back. His eyes clenched shut and the tendons in his neck stood out as he gasped and thrust into the grip of his hand. Merlin felt Arthur's cock pulse against his own and the sensation of Arthur's release spilling hot over his own desperate flesh sent him over the edge with an incoherent moan of pleasure. Their spunk mingled as Arthur's hand eked out every last drop, their ragged breathing harsh in the otherwise silent space.

They lay for a moment, limbs entangled, eyes locked but neither seemed to be able to find any words. Finally Arthur pushed himself up, tucking his spent cock back into his breeches, grimacing slightly at the stickiness. He put out a hand to Merlin and pulled him up roughly, not meeting his eyes.

"Well Merlin," his voice was businesslike as he brushed himself off. "I'm sure you have things to be getting on with."

Merlin adjusted his own damp clothing, hiding a smirk. So this was how it was going to be.

"Yes Sire," he nodded seriously and bent to gather up the scattered parcels and bottles, "of course."

"Oh... and Merlin?" He looked up to see Arthur's lips quirk momentarily, amusement lurking in his blue eyes. "You can add washing these breeches to your list of chores for tomorrow."

 **The End**

 **Please review! And if you enjoyed this, check out my other fics.**


End file.
